Halo:the rider war
by blackcomet1224
Summary: A story of a brother's search for his little sister Daisy who was kidnapped and replaced by the UNSC. Accepting a deal from a mysterious figur to participate in a coming war. David becomes Kamen rider IXA fighting with other riders and against the covenant while searching for his sister, but does he want to find out what happen to her? PIC not mine
1. Reboot announcement

Hello, To all those who favorited and/or suscribed to this story I am announcing that I am going to do a reboot of Halo: Rider war. The reason being I feel the whole concept could use some reworking. The reobot will be similar except it will be an actually Rider War Ryuki style. Essentially in the reboot throughtout Earth and her colonies hundreds of people will receive a rider belt and essentially duke it out alone or in teams for the ultimate prize: one unrestricted wish. Each character will fight for different reason some noble, others not so much. Riders won't just fight each other, but also monsters from each rider respective series that will run wild throughout earth and the colonies though not out in the open exactly. Now, how each person get their respective rider device and how the monsters appeared int he universe will be explained in the story. Also the main character will become the White Knight Kamen rider IXA.


	2. Chapter 1 The Rider War begans

**(Arthur's note: So this is the first chapter of the reboot fic. As before the riders will look like there S.I.C versions I wont be describing them in detail so please use google image to see what each rider look like. Enjoy.)**

**Chapter 1: The Rider Wars begans.**

**Year: XX/XX/2525**

**Planet: Saragasso**

**Location: Fairfields City, Lakeshore Apartment complex**

David Ann Spencer was sitting at his kitchen table looking at the belt like device, waiting. What he is he waiting for? He is waiting for a signal. The signal that will call for him to fulfill his end of the bargain he made. He just stared at the black device with its golden cross and red jewel shining in the kitchen's light. David was a pretty average looking young man with his parents blond hair and blue eyes and a higher than average intelligance. Early twenties, completed college early and had a good start in his young adult life, but what happened to him and his family and what he discovered changed that. David could still remembered the incident forever burnt in his mind causing to clench angrily.

**(8 years ago.)**

**Year: 07/18/2517**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: City of Fairfields**

_Walking in the market section of the City of Fairfields were two siblings one was a white 12 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes David Ann Spencer, and the other was his little sister a recently turned 6 year old girl with matching features Daisy Ann Spencer. It was a day after Daisy's birthday, she just turned 6 and her brother promised he had a special gift for her, and they were in town to pick it up._

_The two arrived at Daisy's favorite spot the Majestic fountain in the middle of the Fairfield's Market square. It was a simple fountain with a tower in the middle that spout out water that lands in the pool below. Daisy rain to the edge of the fountain marveling at the simple yet finely crafted fountain. David stood beside Daisy looking at the fountain's tower then at sister smiling at the look of on her face._

"_Enjoying yourself?" he asked._

_Daisy nodded. "I love coming here. The fountain is my favorite place to play."_

_David chuckled. "Well you sneak out from your tutoring sessions to come here."_

_Much like David, Daisy was incredibly gifted learning faster other kids her age and easily go through studies fit for kids years ahead of her receiving private tutoring sessions that fit her intelligence. When she was old enough their plannings were planning to enroll her Holman-Grey Institute for Gifted Children, the same institute her brother was attending. She has the tendency to sneak off into town when no ones looking always tot he Market square fountain._

_Her brother, David was also gifted receiving tutoring at young age and when he was 8 went to the Holman-Grey Institute to continue his education and to be around other children his age._

_Daisy giggled. "Well the tutor should have kept a better, maybe I am too sneaky for her."_

_David shook figuring it was more of the later. He too had Mrs. Robin as a tutor and she had eyes on the back of her head. He tried sneaking off many times failing each time. So it was very likely that his sister had a gift in being very sneaky. "I incline to think its the latter." he said rubbing his sister's head._

"_Hey stop it!" she giggled lifting his hand of her head._

_Daisy look over the edge of the fountain getting a clearer view of her reflection using the balls of her feet for a boost in height. Unfortunately she leaned in too far was about to fall into the fountain, but before her face it the water a hand grabbed the back of her dress. David pulled Daisy back from the edge placing her back on the ground. _

_Daisy straighten out her dress. "Thanks for look out for me."_

_David smiled. "That what older siblings are for to protect the little ones that come after." _

"_Well you won't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself." she boasted._

"_Well I keep watching out for ya just in case." David responded. He looked around and saw the shop where he plans to buy his sister's birthday gift. "Hey, Daisy stay here I got a surprise for you."_

_Daisy nodded knowing it was her birthday gift. "Alright I will wait here."_

_David nodded not really worried about leaving his sister at the fountain. The shop was right across from the fountain giving a clear view of her and Fairfields has a very low crime and kidnapping rate. So he walked towards the shop while keeping an eye on his sister. When he arrived at the shop he turned his head to talk to the shopkeeper. Unknowingly to them they were being watched, or more accurately Daisy was being watched by a woman with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a sundress. And while David wasn't looking she approached Daisy. _

_Daisy spotted the woman approaching, and in response she gave a friendly wave and a trusting innocent smile. "Hey, I never seen you before you must be visiting."_

_The woman smiled. "Yes, my name is Elizabeth and I am visiting an old friend of mine, and I'm a little lost. Can you help me?"_

"_Sure!" Daisy said happily as she proceeded to answer any question the woman had._

_As Daisy was answering Elizabeth's questions David was talking to the shopkeeper picking up Daisy's gift._

"_Here you go, David." The shopkeeper handed David a small box wrapped in red gift wrap Daisy's favorite color._

_David took the gift box, and handed the Shopkeeper some credits to pay for it. "Thanks, Mr. Johnson." he said._

"_No problem. Tell your sister I said Happy Birthday." said Johnson as he waved. _

_David nodded, and left the little stand gift in hand. As he walked towards the fountain David saw his sister talking to a woman wearing a Sundress. David quickly walked over to Daisy, Daisy saw her brother and smiled._

"_Hey, brother, your back already. Is that my gift?" she asked pointing at the box._

_David nodded. "Yes, it is." David looks at the woman. "So who is your friend."_

_Before she could answer Elizabeth beat her to it. "My name is Elizabeth. I am visiting a friend and lost my way in town. Your helped pointing me in the right direction." Elizabeth smiled. "She is quite intelligent for her age."_

"_Yeah people say that all time." David checked his chatter for the time. "Well it looks it time for us to go home." he turns towards Daisy. "Let's go, Daisy, We don't want to keep Mom waiting." he said._

_But the truth was that it wasn't near for them to go home, but there was something about the woman that David didn't like, his big brother instinct telling him to keep his sister away from her. So he was trying to do that as quickly as possible without seeming rude._

"_ahhh, but we just got here." she whined._

"_I know, but you know how Mom can be when we are out too long." which was true Amy Spencer their mother was a bit of a worry wort. "I'm sorry to leave, but we have to go." _

"_Oh, I understand. It was nice talking to your sister." she said smiling and waving as David left with Daisy following beside him._

_When they were a reasonable distance away the smile on Elizabeth's face disappeared as the familiar feeling of guilt formed in the pit of her stomach, and was quickly pushed down as she activated her chatter. "This is Charlie Hotel, the subject has passed," she had to do this for the good of humanity. "Prepare for extraction and replacement." Elizabeth let out a sigh knowing full well that at that moment she just turned an innocent child into government property, and condemned her family to heartache._

_David and Daisy were walking down the street heading from the market towards the bridge leading to their home. A thought kept nagging at David, he couldn't get the lady Daisy met at the fountain out of his head. There was something about her he didn't like, and out of all the people in the square she went to her for directions even though she might have no clue on how to give directions. Something didn't add up._

"_Daisy, did you and Elizabeth talk about anything else?" David asked curiously._

_Daisy looked up in thought. "Well, after I gave her directions she asked me some questions that Mrs. Robin would ask. It was really weird."_

"_You answered them correctly?"_

_Daisy nodded. "Yeah, though they were kinda challenging, and she was impressed."_

_David smiled and rubbed her head. "Well who wouldn't your extremely intelligent." David let out a sigh. "Daisy, next time a stranger go ask you for help come get me first, OK?"_

_Daisy cocked her head. "Why? She needed help?"_

"_I know and that was a good thing you did, but there was something off about her. So, keep that mind when someone else ask for help."_

_Not looking completely convinced simply nodded her head._

"_Good. Oh before I forget, and here's your gift." David handed her the red gift box._

_Daisy grabbed the gift, and quickly unwrapped opening the box afterward. Inside on a soft gift pillow was a small teddy bear keychain. Daisy lift the keychain out of the box by the chain letting the small teddy bear dangle._

"_Wow, thanks, David. I can add this to my collection." she said_

_David chuckled. He knew she would love it, teddy bears were her favorite toys after all. "I am glad you love it. Now lets hurry home before Mom goes crazy."_

_Daisy nodded. "Alright. David, your the best big brother."_

_David smiled. "And your the best little sister." he said rubbing the top of her head._

_And they on their way back unknowing that the next day would be the last time that Daisy would see her family for many years._

_The next day Daisy wanted to go back into town to play around the fountain, and since David wanted to pick some stuff up from the market. So after Daisy's tutoring session they went to the Market Square, David was talking to the shopkeeper Mr. Johnson, while Daisy was standing by impatiently waiting for her brother to take her to the fountain. It a sunny day with some clouds in the sky, and there were an unusual amount of people(tourist and locals) in the square that day crowding the place. Which was why David was keeping his sister by his side to keep a closer eye on her to her annoyance._

_Seeing her brother busy talking to the shopkeeper a mischievous idea popped in her head, while her brother was distracted she was going to sneak to the fountain by herself. So she sneaked off without her brother knowledge, and headed towards the fountain. Unknowingly their were two men watching her, and when she was far enough from her brother and prying eyes they moved in towards her._

_David continued to talk oblivious to what was happened and what was about to happen. _

"_Thanks for advice, Mr. Johnson. I hate to cut this short, but I promised my sister I take her to the fountain." David explained._

_Mr. Johnson waved David off. "Don't worry-" Johnson looked around David. "Hey, wasn't your sister beside you?"_

_David looked both his sides, and sighed in annoyance. He knew where she went._

"_Don't worry. I know where she is. Mom is going have a talk with her when she finds out."_

_Johnson chuckled. "Well tell her I wish her luck. She is going to need it."_

_David waved Mr. Johnson goodbye and headed towards the fountain assuming Daisy would be there, but when he arrived she wasn't there. David's stomach dropped, he walked around the fountain calling out his sister's name. _

"_DAISY!" David continue to search around the fountain his heart pumping faster every second. "DAISY! DAISY!"_

_He continued to search until he spotted something floating in the fountain that made his heart drop. He quickly scooped up the object out of the water. It was Daisy's teddy bear keychain._

_Daisy was kidnapped._

_A day has past since Daisy's disappearance, and since a missing child report was sent out and entire search parties were sent out. At the Spencer's home in the family living room Jon Spencer father of David and Daisy, former soldier and businessman and his wife and mother of Daisy and David Amy Spencer were scared and worried sick. Since Daisy's disappearance Jon did nothing, but made calls to every connection he had trying to find his daughter yelling angrily in the phone. Amy was sitting in a chair with a rosary praying constantly for her daughter's safe return._

"_I DON'T CARE! I WANT YOUTO FIND MY DAUGHTER YESTERDAY, DETECTIVE!" Jon screamed before hanging up his chatter._

_Jon let out a sigh trying to calm his nerves. Ever since his daughter's disappearance his nerves were stretch thin. To the point he yelled at his son, which he instantly regret. He knew his son was taking this the hardest, he was Daisy's older brother and in turn her guardian, and he failed her. _

_Jon looked in the direction of the living room's fireplace particulars the occupied chair. In the chair was a sullen David staring blankly at the teddy bear keychain in his hands with recently dried sad and angry tears. He was angry at himself for letting his sister out of his sight, and angry at his sister's kidnapper. He clutched is hands tighter. _

_When he get his hands on whoever took his sister._

_David felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw his father a tall man with his and his sister's eye and hair color. He had a strong face with with a strong chiseled jaw. He was looking at his son with sympathetic eyes._

"_Its not your fault." he said._

_David looked down not able to bear looking his father in the eye. "It is my fault! I am her older brother! I was supposed to watch over and I failed her!" _

"_David, listen blaming yourself won't change a thing." Jon said sternly. _

_David looked at his father for first time since Daisy's kidnapping. Jon face soften. "Everything's going to be alright. The police will find her."_

_That is when the door bell ringed. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the front door. Jon walked towards the door with haste. He quickly opened the door and it seem time has froze._

_At the door was a police officer and next to him was a confused and crying six year old girl. _

_It was Daisy._

_Amy instantly got up and ran over to hug her daughter kissing her on the forehead and crying. Jon was hugging her as well. David got up from his chair, and quickly walked towards his sister and hugged her in one motion._

"_Daisy, I'm sorry. I should have watch over you better. From now on I won't let you out of my sight." he cried._

_Daisy looked at him confused, and then as if something clicked she hugged back. And when she hugged back she something felt off to David. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong with his sister. He quickly dismissed the feeling explaining it away as trauma from the kidnapping. _

_He then handed the teddy bear keychain to her. She stared at it confused and slowly took it .Alarm bells ringed in David's head. The feeling came back stronger than before, something was wrong, and this time it was harder to dismiss. But he didn't question things. He was just happy that his sister was back, safe and sound just like the rest of his family. Unknowing to the troubles and heartache that was coming._

_Shortly after Daisy's reappearance, she suddenly started to become sick, really sick. Her body was literally falling apart like a poorly built house. This devastated the Spencer family, Jon and Amy spent a fortune calling doctors to find a way to save their little girl, but they all gave the same answer. They couldn't do a thing only offer expensive treatment to extend for a few more years before her inevitable premature death. When all this was going on the feeling David had when Daisy reappeared came back stronger than ever and that combined with with 'Daisy's' sickness he knew that the sick girl wasn't Daisy. He didn't know how, but he knew the girl wasn't Daisy. That when he started his investigation at first his investigation went nowhere until he went to college and used his resources more effectively even going to conspiracy sites listening to nutjobs that he would usually dismiss out of desperation, but only making marginal progress. At first he kept his distance from his sister's double, but after seeing her suffer and the way she acted crying when she found out that she would die within years. She truly believe she was Daisy, and that's when his big brother instinct kicked in. He concluded long ago that she was some sort of clone, but despite that she was still blood. She was still his sister, and she was a victim. _

_His new sister was obliviously cloned to cover for Daisy's kidnapping, but for what purpose. He soon realized that Daisy's clone was meant to die so no further questions would be asked. Who would be so cruel to clone a person doomed to die? Who would be so cruel to make them die such an inhumane way? David vowed he would find out and make him or her and whoever she or he works for pay._

_Since then he made it his mission to find a way anyway to cure who he considered a sister and on top of that find out what happen to Daisy, but every answer led only to more questions it wasn't until eight years later he learned at least a part of the truth and was offered power at a price._

_**(2 weeks ago.)**_

**Year: 07/18/2525**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: Spencer family homemade**

_David was a his parent's home babysitting his little sister's clone while his parents were away in handling some business. David was currently in the family living room heading out the door towards the family garden__with a snack for his sister._

"_I am not the best cook, but she likes them, or at least tolerate them." he mused as he carried the tray pastries toward_ _the garden. Despite her being a clone David did nothing, but treat the clone of Daisy like a little sister. As far he was concern she is his sister, and he will protect her and find her orginal._

_When he arrived he saw something that made his blood freeze. Standing in the middle of the garden were two 14 year old girls that looking exactly the same both having blond hair and blue eyes. Except one was wheel chair bound, had a paler skin, long hair and was wearing a dress, while the other skin had more complexion, shorter hair and was wearing some sort of red uniform. David dropped the tray attracting the attention__of both girls. He knew who the one in the red uniform was._

_When he arrived he saw something that made his blood freeze. Standing in the middle of the garden were two 14 year old girls that looking exactly the same both having blond hair and blue eyes. Except one was wheel chair bound, had a paler skin, long hair and was wearing a dress, while the other skin had more complexion, shorter hair and was wearing some sort of red uniform. David dropped the tray attracting the attention of both girls. He knew who the one in the red uniform was._

"_Daisy?" he said quietly as slowly moved forward. "Its you, after all these years..."_

_Daisy looked at her brother feeling a wave of emotion hit her. After the realization she can never return home she sorrowfully and soberly accepted her fate, but seeing her brother, a member of her original family, a piece of her old life made her happy and then afraid._

"_Brother, You can't be here. You're not supposed to see any of this." she said._

_David stood right in front of Daisy studying her noting her unusually athletic and toned physique that every adult would kill for, the hardness in Daisy's eyes and the most disturbing the scars and Daisy's hands._

"_Daisy, What happened to you?" he said with horror._

"_Brother, please you have to-" before she finished she placed her hand on her left ear where her COMs device was and looked up in the sky. David looked up in her direction and saw a hornet hovering in the air looking over them. It was military.__He looked back at his sister._

"_Daisy, these are the people that took you__" __he said._

_Daisy' nodded her head. "Yes, ONI and the UNSC took me and others." she said simply with a hint of rage in her voice._

"_What… What do you mean others?__" __David hands clenched in anger as he could guess why they would do such a thing. His sister was a part of some super soldier program. It was the only logical guess he could come up with based on what he saw.__ "__They will pay for what they have done. I promise you that."_

_Daisy shook her head. "Brother, you seen too much. I don't know what will happen." Daisy look at her clone then her brother. "You to have to keep quiet about this, I don't want ONI to hurt you, mom, dad or my clone." Daisy looked down cursing herself for her stupidity. Thanks to her she put her family at risk. "It is my fault, by coming here I put all you in danger. I am sure Halsey have enough pull to-" she received a call over her COMs. Her eyes widen in shock before she simple nodded and handed the device form her ear and gave it to David._

"_Halsey wants to talk to you." she simply said._

_David took COMs from Daisy with a sinking feeling that this was the one who authorized his sister kidnapping. He had a few choice words for her._

"_Hello." said a voice over the COMs. It was neutral almost cold, but familiar._

_David narrowed eyes in disdain. "Halsey I presume." _

"_Yes, and your Daisy's older brother. I will cut to the chase. I have been listening. You seen too much. I am afraid you got yourself involved in top secret government matters, but fortunately I can make sure you and your family are left alone." _

_David snorted. "Yeah, if I keep my shut and allowed to be watched for the rest of my life, and my sister return to you. Well no dice, Halsey. Thanks to you, ONI and whoever approved this my family was violated. My father works extra hard trying his damnedest to find a cure for my sister, my mother cries everyday praying for my sister's recovery, and my sisters… Daisy went through whatever hell and training you and ONI put her through and then you played Frankenstein with her body against her will. You took away her childhood! and her clone, my second sister, you cloned her purposely so she just suffer and die to cover your tracks. Me and my family watched her grow weaker everyday! We took to every doctor we can find, but they all said the something even treatment she will die! And you did this to this other families and their children" David clenched his fists. "Listen, Halsey, You will not get back my little sister. She is no longer your plaything or government property. And I will make sure you and whoever else is even remotely invoiced with this project pay even if have to chase you to the most remote colony you will pay." he said the last part with a growl. _

"_And how will you that? You have no power. Your only option is to return your sister, and keep going like nothing happened,"_

"_Why you little-" he was cutoff when Daisy spoke up._

"_Brother, I have to go." Daisy looked sadly at what was her home. "This place isn't my home anymore." she said solemnly._

_David stared at his sister confused. "Daisy, what are you saying."_

"_I am no longer that little girl that disappeared all those years ago. I have changed. I can no longer have a normal life." Daisy looked at David in the eye. "I am sorry for this."_

_Faster than David or anyone could react Daisy hit David's gut with a restrained punch. David knelled down covering his gut struggling to remain conscious._

"_Daisy… Why…?"he said before losing conscious._

"_I am sorry, brother, I have to go to protect you, mom, dad," Daisy looked at her clone. "And my sister."_

_Daisy's clone who was watching quiet the whole time was surprised this. "I am sorry for taking your life." she said finally._

_Daisy shook her head. "It's not your fault., and you don't deserve whats happening to you." she said. She truly meant she and her clone shared a bond. A deep connection with each other to the point that her clone have fuzzy memories of Daisy's training. Which the same thing probably happened with Daisy allowing her to maintain fuzzy recollections of her life and remember her last name while her Spartan brothers and sisters barely remember anything of their old life._

_On some level it disgusted Daisy how easily most of them accepted their new lives and forgot their old ones. And it always created a sort of gap between her and some of the other Spartans because she tried everything she can think off to remember her old life, while most of the others willingly forget._

"_Please, with whatever time you have left. Take care of our brother." _

_Daisy's clone simply nodded. Daisy walked away across the bridge accepting her fate as a Spartan. _

_**(1 hour later.)**_

_David opened his eyes and closed as the bright light made contact with his eyes. Once his head stopped spinning he got up and checked his surroundings. He was in his parent's living room, and across the room was his mom, dad and his sister. _

"_Agh, what happened?" he asked._

"_We found you in the garden unconscious. Your sister said you suddenly fell over. She called us and we came as fast we can." His father explained._

"_We were worried sick. Are you alright?" his mother asked._

"_Yes, I am al-" David suddenly sat up remembering what happened. He quickly got off the couch and headed towards the door._

"_Brother, wait!" clone Daisy yelled._

"_David, honey, you need relax. Where are you going?"David's mom asked fearful of her son's health._

"_No time to explain. I have to go." he hastily explained before heading out the door and heading straight towards his 56 hog. David got, started the engine and drove off without buckling up._

_David drove through town to the outskirts of the city going over the speed limit trying to get to the one place where somebody would go to be pick up by government agents without suspicion. On the outskirts of the city was an abandoned warehouse. A perfect place meet. _

_David sped on the road in a heavily forested area outside the city heading towards his destination focused on getting his sister back passing by cars going in the opposite direction. Suddenly a deer like creature suddenly jumped in front of his hog. David causing him brake and swerve onto the side of the road barely dodging a tree. His car stopped the engine turning off. He tried to crank the car up with no success._

"_WORK! WORK YOU DAMN PIECE OF JUNK!" he screamed through clenched teeth. After a few more attempts he hit the dash board and got out prepared to walk the rest of the way. But a voice stopped him._

"_**David."**_

_David looked to his left and saw the strangest sight. Standing right beside him was a figure in red and gold armor that was styled after a phoenix with a scepter in his left hand giving the figure an air of royalty and power. And what was stranger was the fact everything was frozen as if time just stopped. The clouds stopped moving, the squirrels were frozen in place, and there were no sound except..._

_**"Hello, David."**__said mysterious figure, his deep voice resounding with a royal accent._

_David stared at the figure not quite knowing how to react._

_"What. Who? Who are you? And how do you know my name? he__asked._

_**"You may call me Odin. Kamen Rider Odin. I froze time so we can talk without interruption, and I want to make n offer to you." **__the figure__said simply._

_David__looked at him__wondering if he was__hallucinating, wondering if he finally snapped._

_"What kinds of deal do you want to offer?" he humoring his hallucination._

_**"I can offer you power. I can grant you the power to save your sister. I can make you faster and stronger. All you have to do is one thing."**__Said Odin._

_"Ok what is the catch?" David__asked._

_"Fight. Become a Kamen Rider and fight in a competition._ _A battle royale between other riders where the Earth and her colonies are the ring." Odin__said simply._

_"Kamen Rider? You mean like you." David__asked curious to what the term mean._

_**"Yes, but if you become you will become a contestant in this fight. This Rider war."**_ _Odin__explained._

"_And if I agree, what are the rules of this 'Rider War'?"_

_Odin chuckled. __**"**__**The rules are simple: 1. All riders will fight to the last man or team to the death, or until the opponents rider belts are destroyed or they surrender. 2. Riders may work in teams or alone. 3. Anyplace can be an arena for the fight. No exceptions. 4-"**_

"_Wait, but what about bystanders? Won't people get hurt?"_

"_**Then try to avoid fighting where people will get hurt."**__he said without skipping a beat and continued. __**"**__**4\. Every rider will not only **__**fight other riders, but also creatures from beyond this dimension. These creatures will prey on humans and defeating these creatures will protect your fellow man.**__**"**_

"_Creatures? Dimensions? Prey on my fellow man?" David thought, he didn't this at all._

"**_And the ultimate prize will be anything you or your team desire. Now, decide will you fight or not." _**

_David spent a few moments in thought before making his decision. "Fine, but on one condition."_

"**_Very well."_**

"_My sister's clone is dying can you heal her."_

_Odin nodded. __**"**__**Yes, but if you don't win, she will die."**_

"_So, I need to win for both my sisters. Fine, I will become a Kamen rider and fight in your Rider War."_

"**_Then it is agreed." _**_Odin slammed his staff and a high tech belt appeared in David's lap. _**_"_****_Take this belt and listen for the signal. You will know what to do, Kamen Rider IXA." _**

_Before David could ask more questions Odin disappeared in a cloud of golden feathers and time resumed as if nothing happened. David looked at his lap and touched the belt and felt it confimring that what he saw wasn't a dream. He involved in things beyond, but he didn't he had a way to save his sisters. And he will be damned if he failed them again. He wait for the signal. And he had feeling it will come very soon. _

**_( 2 weeks later)_**

In a place beyond the three dimensions a being who power can only be described as god-like was looking through hundred 'windows' to the surfaces of different planets in the dimensional site of his latest experiment specifically the human dominated planets. Each window zooming in on different subjects of his experiment, a person each with a special item in his or her each hand ranging from a cell phone device to a deck of cards. waiting for his signal. The formless being hummed with satisfaction as years of planning went into motion. The being sensed a presence behind him, he turned around and saw Odin teleporting in.

"**Everything in place, Sir."**

"Good, now to send out the signal." And with a mere thought the signal was sent out.

Every person in the windows activated their individual devices transforming into an armored warrior.

One window showed a young man in his early twenties did a pose in front of the mirror and a belt with a slot appeared on his waist. He slid a deck with a rhino head on top into it. Metallic rhino themed armor formed around.

One window showed another young man in his mid-twenties in jail with a similar device except it was purple and had a cobra on top did the same. Purple cobra themed armor appeared around him.

One window showed a young man with a red rhinoceros beetle in hand slid onto the buckle part of his rider belt. He engulfed in red metallic bug like armor .

Similar events happened in each mirror pleasing the being as his plan unfolded flawlessly. He was happy for a few moments before his mood was soured by another presence he didn't welcomed.

"Yes." he said unkindly without looking at the being present.

The new presence ignored the unkind tone and proceeded to get to business. "I am here to remind you to make sure your experiment don't get out of hand like last time when you take powers from one universe and put them in another."

"I know, Beyonder. You don't have to lecture me. Now go back to that men in tights universe your watching." the being said dismissively.

"Very well, but if things fall apart it is your responsibility to clean up the mess. Is that clear?"

"crystal." the being growled.

The Beyonder nodded and disappeared. His mood soured the being saw Odin on the side watching.

"Don't just stand there release the creatures!" he yelled.

Odin bowed and disappeared, the being grumbled and stared at the windows around watching as his contestants put on their armor.

He smirked. The Rider war has begun.

**Year: XX/XX/2525**

**Planet: Saragasso**

**Location: Fairfields City, Lakeshore Apartment complex**

David heard the signal and instinctively put on his IXA belt and took the IXA knuckle in hand. He pressed the button on the knuckle device.

**=READY=**

He attached the IXA knuckle to his belt's buckle.

=**FIST ON= **it said.

A golden silhouette of armor appeared in front of David then formed over him. David was replaced by a being in white armor based on the legendary knight and the christian cross. In David's place was the White Knight Kamen Rider IXA.


	3. Chapter 2: Delta

**Chapter 2: Delta**

**Year: 08/15/2525**

**Planet: Saragasso**

**Location: Fairfields****Apartment Complex**

David studied the armor that encased his body. The HUD in his helmet had many features which he some how knew the function. Shield bar, ammo counter, targeting reticule that lock on, etc. David guessed it was something with the suit as he studied himself. The white, black and gold armor had a very knightly appearance reminisce of a the christian knights of old. He spent a few minutes of studying his armor he wondering what he could do. He then realized something.

He didn't know where to start. He figure his sister is be taken to Reach, but where on Reach he didn't. Then, he need to fight other riders, though Odin did say they could fight in teams….

"I need allies. I can't do this alone. But, where do I start?" he said.

At that moment the tv in his living room turned with a breaking news report. David turned his attention to the TV. On the TV a female news anchor, but what caught David's attention was what was happening on the screen behind her. Two armored figures were fighting it out punching.

"_A incident is happening at the Fairfields market today as what was a hostage situation turned into a fight between two what people can only described as super heroish armored figures fighting with strange weapons. We will change it to reporter Amy Wong who is on the scene."_

David stay to listen to the rest. The fight was putting a lot of innocent people in danger, and he was going to stop it. David headed out of his apartment making sure no one saw him, he went to the complex's parking lot and saw a surprise for him. Parked near the entrance was a white motorcycle. David's HUD marked it as his.

"So this is mine." David walked around the vehicle looking at with a critical eye. "Well I gotta get around somehow." David got on the cycle and in response it started up.

David smirked under his helmet, "Automatic start, nice. Now, Ixalion-" David revved up the engine. "Let's ride."

David drove the cycle out of the parking lot onto the road towards the market place. He was ready to fight. Those riders better watch out the White Knight IXA is coming.

**Year: 08/15/2525**

**Planet: Saragasso**

**Location: Fairfields market Square**

It was a peaceful day at the market square, tourist and locals alike were out walking and shopping. Unknown to them it was going to be a battle ground for the rider war. A sea blue rider who's suit was reminiscent of a shark walked through passing by shops and tourist traps, and the confused crowd of locals and tourist looking for his mirror beast next meal. The crowd gave the rider some looks, but moved on assuming he was a street performer trying to make a living.

"Now where are you my little meal ticket. My friends are hungry and my employers have a high price on your head. You should have took their offer and kept your mouth shut would have save you the trouble of hiding from my employer. Now they want you dead or alive either way I get paid and my friends get you. Now come on out and face the inevitable or..." the rider took out his sword vent card and slide it in the visor on his left arm and a serrated sword appeared in his right hand. Suddenly he grabs a young boy in a neck lock with his sword at the boy's throat. "The boy dies, and you don't want that. To me it is a drop in the bucket of the many things I done." The rider yelled out loud his voice was deep with a cold calm tone to it.

The crowd panicked and stepped from the evil rider watching him hold the frighten boy tighter.

A young man wearing a blue coat and gray hat with a scarf hiding his face was hiding in the panicked crowd far from the action watching in fear.

"_No how could they have found me? Now thanks to me a child is in danger. And worse of all he is a Kamen rider.__I have to do something."_ he thought.

The man was interrupted from his thoughts when the shark rider yelled. "Come out now or the kid gets it. Nobody can hide from Kamen Rider Abyss for long."

Four Police officers came through the crowd and surrounded the rider.

"FREEZE! LET THE BOY GO AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" the lead officer yelled pointing his gun at Abyss.

"Who is this costumed freak?" one of the officers asked looking at between Abyss and the young boy crying in his arms.

"Yeah, Halloween isn't for a couple of months." One of the officers answered.

"Quiet!" the lead officer commanded. The others shut up and kept their guns locked on Abyss.

Abyss looked at the officers and laughs. "So you want me to let the boy go. I will ONCE MY BOUNTY COMES OUT OF HIDING! he yelled.

The man came out of the crowd making sure to keep his face covered. He wasn't giving up, he was going to fight. He walked towards the officers.

"Officers stand back. You can't fight him." he warned.

The lead officer looked at the man like he was crazy. "Sir, I don't know what you're on, but you need to go it is too dangerous."

"Not for me." the man opened his coat revealing a silver high-tech belt around his waist with a holster on his side. He then took what look like a gun handle with a phone antennae. He took the handle and put it by his face.

"Henshin." he said.

**=STANDING BY.= **said a computerized masculine voice coming from his belt.

"Sir, I don't what you are do-" the officer stopped mid-sentence as he, the crowd and the other office saw something that they couldn't believe.

The man attached the handle to the device holstered on the right side of his hip.

**=COMPLETE=**

White lines over the mans body before black armor formed between the lines. Replacing the man was a black and white armored figure with glowing red eyes and a white V-fin on his helmet's forehead. He unholstered the device on his side which was some sort of hand gun. The armored figure turned to the officers who along with the crowd was staring at the figure with shock and disbelief.

"I got this. Get the bystanders out of here." the Rider walked passed the officers towards the shark rider.

"Who is that?" one of the officers asked.

The rider stopped and without looking back said.

"Delta. Kamen Rider Delta."

**(BGM: Delta Strip- White Ring)**

While the officers were getting the bystanders to safety. Delta looked at his opponent. "Abyss, let the boy go. You want me."

Abyss let out a chuckle. "Well you're a rider, eh? Heh, fine I let the boy go. It's you I want anyway." Abyss let the boy go shoving him away. "Run along, boy. Before I change my mind."

The boy ran away past the police to a woman who hugged and kissed him repeatedly before taking him away from the scene. Abyss pointed his sword at Delta.

"Now, lets began." he said.

"Gladly." Delta aimed his Delta blaster firing a few shots at Abyss. Abyss blocked the shots with his Abyss saber, then ran towards Delta blocking every shot he fired. Abyss lunged at Delta ready slash at Delta. Delta holstered his weapon then lifted his arms blocking the blade. Delta with all his might pushed his arms forward deflecting the blade, then kicking Abyss back a distance.

"Well then time to use some brute force." Abyss said as he pulled out two cards from the deck on his belt. He then slide them into his Abyss Driver.

**=STRIKE VENT=**

**=ADVENT=**

A bludgeon designed to look like a head of shark appeared over Abyss's right arm. Then right after two humanoid shark like creatures popped out of the water fountain surprising Delta and a few people who stayed behind to record the fight watching form a safe distance. One shark creature had two serrated swords while the other had a chest cannon.

"Oh, this is just unfair, Abyss!" said Delta.

Abyss chuckled. "All is fair in love and war. Especially in a Rider War." Abyss pointed at Delta with his free hand. "Abysslasher. Abysshammer. Tear him to shreds." he commanded.

Obeying their master without hesitation the two creatures began their attack. Abyssslasher ran in to close the gap between him and delta, while Abysshammer supported him with the cannons on his chest. Abysshammer fired at Delta, Delta seeing the shots coming dodged out of the way, but it they were only a distraction. Abysslasher took advantage of Delta's distraction and moved in for the attack.

Delta noticed the shark creature moving and lifted his Delta blaster to the side of his head.

"Fire." he said into handle.

**=BURST MODE=**

Delta jumped back dodging Abysslasher blades, then three consecutive blasts at Abysslasher knocking the creature to the ground in an explosion of sparks. In revenge for his comrade Abysshammer fired his chest cannons at Delta. Delta was struck by the attack and was stunned. Seeing his chance Abyss ran towards Delta and rammed him into the ground holding him there with the serrated vice-grip piece of his Abyssmash.

**(BGM ends.)**

"Heh, you put up more of a fight than expected, but now you die." He was about to finish Delta until he heard the sound of something coming towards him.

He turned his attention towards and saw white motorcycle ridden by a knight like figure coming towards them. The motor cycle stopped a few feet away from him and Delta. The figure got off the cycle.

"Let him go." he said.

Abyss chuckled, his helmet scanned the rider and pulled up his name.. "Two riders in one day, interesting. Listen, I am in a good mood just go away right now and you won't have to fight me. For now, Kamen rider IXA." Abyss reasoned.

David checked his HUD to see if he had any weapons he only had his fists and something a knuckle buster like weapon called the IXA knuckle. When powered up fully he could use some attack called Broken Fang, but based on the information it would cause devastating damage to his target and behind it. He wont use it unless he was sure no ones in the way, but could still use it as explosive brass knuckles.

David grabbed the IXA knuckle's handle, then as if by instinct pulled the trigger then pushed the knuckle in then pulling it out causing it spark. David detached his weapon from his belt, then pointed at Abyss. At that moment a message appeared on his screen. 'Return that life you back to god.'

"Abyss, I can tell before becoming a rider you took many lives. Prepare to pay." David then pointed at Abyss with his free hand. "Now return the lives you took back to god!" David charged towards Abyss.

Abyss chuckled then flicked his head towards David. Abysslasher and Abysshammer ran towards Abysslasher lunged at David swords held high. As soon as Abyysslasher was close enough David quickly punched towards the monster pulling the trigger at the same time. Once contact was made Abysslasher was met with a shotgun like explosive force that caused severe damage to his body. Abysslasher, he landed on the ground squirming for a few moments before disintegrating retreating back to his domain. David was confused wondering where it went before he was suddenly bombarded by energy fire.

David was then rammed to the ground by Abysshammer, then repeatedly stomped on David's back every hit caused a thin white layer of energy to appear over him. David noticed with every hit the bar at the top of his HUD drains bit by bit. He knew it won't be long before his armor and in turn he would receive direct damage even now he receiving some damage despite the shields from the shock-wave produced by each stomp. He needed to do something, but he can't unless the monster let off just for a moment. Abysshammer kept stomping until-

**THUCK!**

A rock hit against Abysshammer head, everybody turned their attention towards who threw the rock. It was a little boy no older than six with a few rocks in his hand. The same little boy Abyss took hostage.

Delta and David stared shocked. "KID, GET OUT OF HERE!" they yelled.

Abyss scoffed. "How annoying. Abysshammer, deal with him." he commanded.

Abysshammer switched his attention from David towards the little boy, David futile reached out his hand as if that would stop the contract monster. The monster continued to walk towards the boy with hungry eyes, the boy was frozen fear as the monster draw.

"No..." David slowly got up to his feet holding his right side. "I have to stop him. He he kills that boy it will be my fault." David limped towards Abysshammer. "I won't let him kill that boy."

Abyss watched in amusement as David limped, he knew he wouldn't make it at the that pace. Abyss looked Delta who was struggling trying to free himself. "Stop squirming, and just enjoy the show." he said.

Unknowing to everyone watching from the air unseen was Odin communicating with his master.

"You sure, sir? It is a little early for that."

"Yes, Odin. I am sure. Do it."

"As you wish." he said.

Odin opened his left hand and a gold and black hand gun appeared. Odin nodded grabbed the weapon then tossed it towards David.

On the ground received an alert on his HUD telling him look up. He saw something coming towards him, the object slowed its decent then floated in front of him. It was some sort of hand gun with an extended clip, David's HUD marked it as 'IXA calibur'. Seeing his chance David grabbed the weapon, it instantly synced with his suit showing the ammunition gauge at the top right corner on his HUD.

David aimed the weapon at Abysshammer firing a few shots. Each shot hits its target in a shower of sparks knocking Abysshammer to his knees a few inches from the boy disintegrating until he disappeared back to his domain. The kid regaining his senses ran away.

Abyss stared shocked at the turn of events, Delta seeing his chance grabbed his Delta blaster and fired into Abyss chest knocking him off. Delta got up aiming his Delta blaster at Abyss while David did the same with his IXA Calibur. Abyss stepped back holding his chest, he was at a disadvantage. He needed to retreat.

"You won this, but next time you won't be lucky." he said as a portal appeared behind then slowly moved over making him disappear to wherever.

Delta let out a sigh in relief, then stared at David keeping his Delta blaster ready. "Thanks for the help, and for saving that kid."

"No problem. Saw you needed help." he said simply.

"Humph, well the question is, why? If you wanted to fight me you would have done it by now."

David looked at his weapon then at Delta. "I figure we can help each other."

Delta was going to respond when he looked around and saw News reporters and police officers coming on the scene. "Lets discuss somewhere else." Delta typed something on the handle of his Delta blaster.

**=JET SLINGER COME CLOSER.=**

Suddenly a heavily armored bike appeared in front of Delta. Delta hopped on then nudged his head towards the direction leading to the road out of town. "Come on, get on your bike and follow me."

David nodded, he went back to his motorcycle, then got on. He revved up the engine ready to go, but before they could go a voice stopped them.

"WAAAAIIIITTTTT!"

Both riders looked towards the voice and saw a woman in her late 20s- early 30s running towards them with a camera drone behind her. She stopped in front of them panting, once she caught her breath she straighten herself then took out a recorder pressing a button.

"Piper Wright reporter/journalist for Truth Revealed website, I have some questions for you. Who you are? How were you able to make armor appear out of nowhere? Why did that guy attack you two, and what did he mean by 'rider war'? And do you two know anything about the reports of strange creatures attacking random people throughout the colonies and Earth, and others like you putting them down some with the help of similar creatures?" she asked in rapid succession.

David and delta looked at each other unsure how to do this. Delta shrugged then nodded his head telling David 'let just get this over with.'

"Sorry, but we can't answer most of your questions even if we wanted to. But we can tell you one thing. We are Kamen riders. I am Kamen Rider Delta."

"And I am Kamen rider IXA.." David added.

Delta and David revved up their motorcycles. "Now its time we make our leave. Lets go, IXA!"

Delta sped off followed by David leaving Piper and drone. Piper grabbed her mic and looked into the drones camera and began her report.

"There you have it have folks we may not have many answers to their reasons for fighting or how they are connected to the monsters, but we do know what they are called. Who are these 'Kamen Riders', and why do they fight? The answer may be answered in the future, stay tuned."

David followed Delta eventually going to an alley way located not too far from the tourist spot. They both stopped. Delta looked around checking if the coast was clear. Confirming no one followed them Delta got off his bike while David got off his. Delta walked up to David, David noticed he kept his hand on his hip.

"So you think we can help each other?" Delta asked continuing where he they left off.

David nodded. "Yes, as you already we don't have to fight each other we can work together to gain our prize. There is strength in numbers after all." David explained.

Delta stared at David as if in deep thought. "Well you did try to save that kid and me, but how do you know you can trust me and I can trust you?" he asked.

David eyes widen, he never thought about that. How would he know that Delta was trust worthy, and how would Delta he was trustworthy. Then an idea occurred to him, it was either a good way to earn trust or a very foolish mistake, but it was the only way.

"We can reveal eachother identity." David suggested.

Delta stared at him surprised. "Well that will earn a bit of trust from me, but the question is will I do the same?" he asked.

"We will do it on the count of three." David suggested.

Delta nodded. "Fair enough. On the count of three. 1."

"2."

"3." David and Delta said in unison. David unlatched the IXA knuckle form his belt, while Delta detached the handle form his gun. Their armor disappeared revealing each others face. David studied Delta's face. He was tanned skinned with black hair and brown eyes, a pointed nose and a scar across his face. He looked only a couple of years older than David.

"So that's your true face. Any introductions are in order. Names Nate Cunningham aka Kamen Rider Delta. You're?" he asked folding his arms.

"David Spencer. Kamen Rider IXA."

Nate nodded. "So David since you revealed your identity I will be working with you. For now at least. So here take this." Nate wrote something on a piece paper from his pocket, then handed it to David.

David took it and looked at its contents. It was a chatter number.

"I have to go, call me so we can set up a time where we can meet up in a more appropriate place." Nate changed back into Kamen Rider Delta and hopped onto his Jet Slinger.

"Until we meet again, IXA." Nate gave David a salute before driving off down the alley back onto the road.

David stared at the piece of paper before putting it into his pocket then changed back into IXA and hopped onto his Ixallion. He went back onto the road then went straight for his apartment taking the lest crowded route to avoid people and find a place change back. Along the way he found an abandoned shed near his apartment. He changed back causing his ride to disappear, annoyed he walked back to his apartment complex taking him 20 minutes. We straight to his home entering the door turning on the lights due to night approaching. He turned on the TV to watch the news cause something bothered him. That reporter Piper said there were reports of other riders fighting, so that he could get a better idea of the competition and the monsters he would fight using the news. And not to his disappointment that were critical news reports, hundreds of them reporting on the riders.

"_Today on Luyten two red armored figure were fighting some sort of spider creature…." _

*Click*

"_-Witness said this armored figure finished the creature using what could be described as a humanoid metal rhinoceros…."_

*Click*

"_From what our sources these are called Kamen Rider, they seemed to be fighting each other, while some help people, some seem to disregard the innocent lives around them while fighting these creatures or each other." _

David kept turning the channel each one occupied by a special bulletin on the Kamen riders some even was able to grab video of some of the fights including the one between Delta, him and Abyss. Their varying reports form witnesses some calling Riders heroes while others call them monsters. David kept watching until suddenly it was replaced by Odin. David changed the channels repeatdly all showing Odin on the screen.

"_Greetings I am Kamen Rider Odin, referee for the Rider War. What is a Rider war you ask? Simply a duel between Kamen Riders for the ultimate prize. One wish. Some riders will work in teams, others will fight alone, some will keep damage and lives in account, others won't. The ultimate battle royale where Earth and her colonies is the ring. My master has chosen hundreds of humans to become riders and fight in this duel each with their own reason for fighting. Whether for glory, honor, love, or family they will all fight for their desires! It will not only be Riders vs Riders, but also Riders vs the monsters released by my master. NOW I DECLARE THE START OF THE RIDER WAR!" _

As soon as he was finished Odin disappeared form the TV bring the news channels back on. David stared at the TV wondering what this will mean for the future.

**Year: 08/15/2525**

**Planet: Imber**

**Location: Haven**

In the city of Haven on the inner colony of Imber running through a public park in the dead of night a mother and her 6 year old daughter were being chased by a humanoid spider creature. The mother carrying her daughter ran until the creature spat out webbing tying the mother's legs causing her to trip and her daughter to fly out of her arms a few inches from her. The creature began to spin its web pulling the poor woman in.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" the girl screamed tears pouring form her face.

"Baby, RUN!" the woman screamed to her child as she was dragged on the ground towards the creature.

The creature chattered with excitement as its meal came closer. It was only a few more inches from being full until-

"**FINAL VENT."**

Suddenly a Were-tiger popped out of nowhere tackle it to the ground catching it by surprise, then it dragged the creature towards the direction of a figure wearing tiger themed silver and royal blue armor. The armored figure was armed with two claw gauntlet one on each arm covering his hands. He went into a pose pulling his left arm back ready to strike.

The humanoid tiger creature kept going dragging the creature towards the armored savior, and when it was close enough the armored figure did an upper cut stabbing the spider creature lifting it up high in the air with his claws. Ice started to form slowly over the creature from the point of entry.

"I won't another child and a parent suffer. I won't allow another parent to suffer my pain." he said before finish the creature off with a twitch of his claws causing the creature to explode from the build up of ice in its body.

An energy ball came out of its remains, and before it flew off the were-tiger grabbed and consumed it. Once done the armored figure nodded, and the tiger creature evaporated back into its domain in the mirror world. The rider looked at the mother embracing her child reminding him of memories of happier times. The child remind him so much of his daughter and the mother his late wife. Shaking his head he turned around to make his leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped then turned around only to see the woman and her daughter staring at him.

"Thank you." the mother said.

The rider nodded. "Your welcome, now go on home. Hurry!" he urged.

Surprised by the outburst the woman nodded and was about to take her leave with her daughter, but not before her daughter asked one question.

"Who are you? Are you a super hero?" she asked staring at him with eyes of reverence.

"I am Kamen Rider Tiger. I protect those who can't protect themselves and punish evildoers." he explained.

"Thank you!" she said before her mother picked her up and ran off.

Once they were gone Tiger made a Axe weapon appear in his hand, then looked around. "All right come on out. I know you're out there."

Suddenly in front of him another rider appeared this one wearing green armor based on a chameolan.

"Hello, Tiger, My boss has a proposition for you."

"Humph, and why would I be interested, Verde?" asked Tiger after his HUD scanned the fellow rider.

Verde chuckled. "Because he can help you find your daughter."

Tiger eyes widen. "I'm… listening." he said causing Verde to smile under his helmet.

"Well lets began shall we."

**(Well here is Chapter 2. Please review. Thank you.)**


End file.
